It Begins
by OffMyTea
Summary: This is a continuation of the I Am Number Four story, where it starts out with the capture of Number Nine, Selena's OC. From there we will go, and I have planned not to bring Number Seven in until the next book is out.


"_Go Emily! I'll be fine," The man screamed the young girl across the room as he dodged another knife._

"_I won't leave you here to fight alone, Shawn," The young girl, Emily, yelled back to him, trying to fight through the flames so she could reach her Cêpan._

"_Go now," He yelled at Emily. She still had tears in her eyes, the small droplets shining in the light of the fire. Suddenly, she screamed, falling to her knees as a knife landed in her back. The fire still raged, the sound of cracking wood all around._

"_No," Shawn yelled, fighting his way through the flames, wincing slightly as he felt the burn on his skin. Emily was lying face down on the soot covered floor, barely moving and barely breathing. Behind her, the shadowy figure of a Mogadorian soldier began to lower his sword above her._

_Time slowed to a crawl, a smile of cruelty on the soldier's face, showing that he didn't care about what he was about to do to the young girl defenseless below him. But, before the blade could make contact with her, something came in between the two._

_Shawn fell beside Emily, the sword sticking into his back, a dark stain beginning to appear on his back as the wound began to release the blood of his body, his face now fixed in a gaze of pain. She gazed at him with wide eyes, mouth gapping as no words came out. But it was Shawn that spoke._

"_Run…"_

.ooOOoo.

Heart beating fast, eyes wide, Emily sat up, clutching her chest tightly. The memory was long ago, but to her, it felt like she remembered it yesterday. Pain struck her again and again as she kept seeing Shawn's face, knowing what it was that he had sacrificed for her that night.

"Shawn…" Emily said softly, a small sob beginning to rock her body as she cried over the final memory of her lost Cêpan. It had been four years since that night, and since then, her legacies had come to her, giving her the power to fight back.

But now, at the age of seventeen years, Emily was fighting more and more for her life lately. Something had happened, because the Mogadorians hadn't made another appearance until only a few weeks before now.

Suddenly pulled out of her thoughts, Emily heard a strange scratching noise in the hallway outside her hotel door. Slipping her hand under the pillow slowly, she gripped the object that rested under it, pulling out the Lorien dagger, the knife glowing as soft blue tint.

Throwing the covers back Emily swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet quietly touching the cold floor beneath her. Just as she was pushing herself up off the bed, the door to the hotel room suddenly sprung open, slamming loudly against the wall.

Now alert, Emily jumped into action as a crowd of Mogadorians suddenly rushed into the room. She kicked and slashed, her blade connecting effortlessly as the aliens rushed towards her. A smile of excitement was on her face, for so far, not one of them had been able to slip past her.

But she wasn't fast enough, as fate would have it. One of the Mogadorians was able to avoid her oncoming blade, instead slipping behind her, still dodging her attacks. It seemed cruel, but as Emily moved to attack him, she was blocked by the sword of another, causing her turn back around to continue the fight.

But the single soldier behind Emily now had the upper hand. In one swift movement, he swung out with his fist at the back of her head. There was a soft crack, and Emily immediately stopped fighting as her eyes rolled up into her head, her body collapsing onto the floor.

The single soldier smiled down at her still form, the edge of his pointed and sharpened teeth showing slightly. The rest of the Mogadorians arrived, surrounding Emily. The one who had attacked her lifted his hand, a radio inside of it. He pressed a button on the side and opened his mouth.

"We have Number Nine."

**So! What did you think? Was it good, or was it a little bit much? Oh well! Whatever you think of it as, I just hope that you enjoyed reading it! ^^ I really tried to make it the best I could for you guys, since action scenes aren't always my thing. XD**

**Anyway, please review! Critiscim is always welcome, as long as it's not mean or hurtful, and suggestions are needed! Currently, Alyss has her character, Number Five, coming in chapter two, and I am working on bringing in the next two numbers in soon as well! Will update soon! Free cookies for everyone! XD**

**~Selena**


End file.
